Unspoken
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Forgetting those past is not a proper option, but when happiness extends it's hand, you take it, leaving the pain of the past Unspoken; at least for a time. AC Shippo/Sayuri a side-story to Untitled.
1. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Author's Note:** So this story is Shippo's side story to Untitled. I hope you will enjoy it.

These side stories will _not_ be beta'd. I want inaligrimalkin to be surprised with how these turn out for once!

**Updated:** May. 03, 2012

* * *

It is now common knowledge among demons that if you take a human mate, that person's lifespan will equal out to yours. They will age at your decreased rate. Apparently, in hanyou the demon blood is not strong enough for that to be the case, no matter how great the hanyou. If that were not the case, Kagome would still be alive.

The woman, who became my mother after my parents were slain by the thunder brothers Hiten and Manten, who fell in love with the half-demon InuYasha, could not be paused in time. Those who loved her bear the memories and sadness of her loss. Kagome was a bright light in the lives of everyone who knew her. There was no pun intended about her purification powers, though those were great as well. To this day, she remains my mother and dear friend.

To say that I don't think of her often, or that I don't miss her would be one of the biggest lies ever told. The loss of her sparkle and amazing personality is great. Yet, I have found in recent months, centuries later, that I am ready to move on. I wish I could say the same for others.

InuYasha takes it hard. Everyday I can almost see her reflected in his eyes. Especially when he looks at Chika. Thinking about how hard it was and is for me, I could barely imagine how he must feel. Six hundred years is a long time to sit in grieving, and to continue would be torture.

Myself, I have found my special someone. She is not a mother to me as Kagome was, but she is that special warmth in my life that can let my grief rest. To say that they are similar of personality would be no lie, but they are not one and the same, and unlike InuYasha I do not have to worry for her future nearly so much. For my youkai blood is strong, some would say impressive.

Sesshomaru has told me on more that one occasion that, though I am only a five-tail, I am the most powerful kistune he's seen in the millenia and more that he's wandered the earth. This, while it may serve to stroke my ego, brings me satisfaction only in knowing that I can protect the one I love.

This I will do with all my heart. Like InuYasha tried to.


	2. I See Right Through to You

**Author's Note: **Tah Dah! For those who are more interested in hearing about Shippo's life, this is the story for you! I hope you enjoy what I expect to be a cute and loveable tale.

**Updated:** May. 14, 2012

* * *

It was a day like any other. I had been De-bugging the store computer because InuYasha had been playing internet poker online, though I had asked him not to many a time; in strongly worded ways. I had an appointment to meet with Sae Yamato, the owner and head of The Rainbow Group Daycare. As lady luck would have it Mrs Yamato was in need of emergency dental surgery that morning. She had mentioned something about a strong toothache when she had called to inform him that one of her employees would be taking her place. The meeting was scheduled to happen at noon, and right as the clock struck it's final ring the door opened.

In walked who I now know as Sayuri. She wore a yellow sundress covered in a design of pink roses. She walked straight up to the counter, took one look at me and said, "Oh." This bewildered me.

"I beg your pardon," I said, taking in her young appearance. Nothing about her looked abnormal, and she looked possibly too young to be the one I was to meet.

"I'm sorry," She said, bowing deeply. It was an uncommon show of respect that I was unaccustomed to. When she straightened her eyes were fixed somewhere beyond my shoulder. I cleared my throat and her eyes again focused on me. "Are you Shippo Higurashi?" She asked breathlessly. The tone confounded me.

"I am indeed," I informed her, holding out my hand. She took it gingerly, barely making contact and shook it.

"Mrs Yamato called and asked if I could come here and explain our proposal to you."

"Did she now? That's surprising. You don't look much past thirteen. To be working at that age..." Her face took on a defensive edge.

"I'm actually seventeen, and I might say the same about you if I were not so well informed." That piqued my interest.

"Of what information do you speak?" I asked.

"I have read many books," was her only answer.

"Hmm... Curious."

"You are not just a young adult," she observed. "I have a feeling that you are more than just the owner of a book shop."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"I just have this feeling that something about you is special... And my gut instincts are always right. My mother told me to always follow them, because they were correct so often. Maybe part of it is those eyes; they remind me of something I once saw in a book." Her voice got all soft and whimsical. I leaned forward. The way this girl spoke was drawing me in.

"What book, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A book about kitsune." That startled me. That this young thing, without any bit of 'the sight' could see me for what I really was, or at least guess, was unnerving. She kept talking, "They are supposed to be exceptionally cunning masters of illusion. Plus, with the name of the store... It all just seems to add up."

"You really have an amazing ability for discerning the truth around you." It was all I said, but then I was further shocked when her eyes lit up.

"It's true then? I wasn't wrong?"

"I... should say not." A grin broke out across her face and the grip she had on my hand tightened. She shook it vehemently.

"I've never met a demon before!" She gushed. I smiled at this unique creature. Looking back, I was probably already quite taken with her.

"I can almost guarantee that you have," I told her. "We are _usually_ very good at keeping ourselves hidden. Apparently I have become too accustomed to those of whom pay little attention to their surroundings and have become sloppy. I very much commend you for seeing past my illusion with just your wits. It is quite impressive." Her smile widened with the praise, then she let my hand go.

"I guess we should get back to business."

"Probably, since that is what you came for."

"Mrs Yamato wanted me to explain our idea to you. Has she said anything about it?"

"Not one word." The girl took a breath and straightened her posture.

"We suggest that the children of the rainbow group are escorted here by one of the daycare workers one or two times a week for story time. We believe that this arrangement would not only be beneficial to the children, but to you as well. Nothing says good publicity like reading to little children." I thought about this.

"That is true. It would give the children the benefit of knowledge and imaginations, while FoxFire would gain points to our already great reputation."

"You're very proud of this store, aren't you Mr. Higurashi?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Ms...?" I let my voice trail off in hopes that she would fill the silence with her name.

"Just Sayuri, please," she stated. I smiled.

"Sayuri, meaning _lily_. Well suited to such a pretty girl." I got the pleasure of seeing her blush. "Well, Sayuri, this proposal is very interesting, but I would like to add two conditions of my own." Her face tensed slightly.

"What would those be, sir?" Her voice was cautious.

"The first is for you to be the only one to bring the children here for story time." She blinked in surprise. "Number two: please call me Shippo." The nervousness left her visage and she smiled shyly.

"Alright, you've got a deal Shippo!"

"I look forward to seeing you and the children soon, then."


	3. Of Cabbages and Kings

**Author's Note:** All I have to say is... My favorite part is at the end. ENJOY!

**Updated:** June. 14, 2012

* * *

As the Rainbow Group's visits became more and more common, I kept my eye on their supervisor. Sayuri always acted carefree and smiled in a lighthearted way. There were no behaviors which suggested that she found the news of my demon-hood unnerving, nor were there any signs that she had shared this discovery with anyone else. If anything, she seemed more curious and drawn to me that she had been previously. I would catch her staring at me, and when she saw my eyes turn to her she would look down, her cheeks colouring.

On those occasions I would feel a strange and foreign rush of energy through me. It was alarming. I had long ago gained mastery of my youki, and to think that anything may shake that control was comforting.

One day, Miss Yamato accompanied Sayuri and the children for their Monday reading. It was InuYasha's turn to tell a tale. In truth, he always chose true stories, memories if you will, but he of course would change the names of his adventurers. No one would have guessed; for our past adventures were so far-fetched and unbelievable to the modern mind. Still, though I was organizing book order invoices, I couldn't help but notice how enthralled the girl was in the story. Her eyes glassed over and unfocused as she stared at some spot over InuYasha's shoulder.

When the story ran to a close a few of the kids climbed all over InuYasha, begging him to tell another. The hanyou grinned and stood, not removing the clinging children.

"I can tell these stories until I'm blue in the face, but hen you couldn't come back on Thursday!" He announced.

"Why not?" Asked a little boy in green.

"He'll run out of stories, children," Mrs. Yamato explained. Of course, he wouldn't, but she didn't need to know that. This caused many disappointed sighs. "Now, it's time to go. Say thank you!"

"Thank you, Mr. InuYasha!" The group chorused.

"No problem, kiddos," InuYasha grinned. At that moment Sayuri's eyes focused and she stood, walking over to her employer.

"I'd like to stay behind," she whispered. Clearly, she either didn't realize that both of the men in the room could hear her, or she didn't care. Mrs. Yamato nodded pleasantly, rounding up the children and leaving the store. Once they had gone Sayuri exclaimed, "What a wonderfully told story Mr. Taisho! Everything was portrayed so vividly that I could practically see the trees blowing in the breeze."

"Thanks," InuYasha said, standing and returning his chair to it's proper table.

"How long have you known Shippo/" She asked. I blinked, hoping that InuYasha would not answer too quickly.

"Since he was just a child." I groaned. Under any other circumstance that would have been one of the accepted answers.

"So you have demon blood as well?" If InuYasha had been drinking anything at the moment, he would have spit it out.

"What?" He asked. I stood and clapped once, gaining the attention of both the hanyou and the girl with the sparkling eyes. I hopped lightly onto the counter and then off of it, landing next to InuYasha.

"Clever girl," I praised. Seeing her look pleased at the compliment made me feel oddly happy.

"Shippo, what did you tell her?" InuYasha groaned.

"I didn't tell her a thing," I admitted. My gaze lingered still on the intelligent face in front of me. "She figured it out by herself. She deduced my... 'other self' quite brilliantly some time ago, though she seems to have kept it to herself. I don't have a clue how she saw through to you."

"Your stories hold too much of a feeling of truth to them to be just tall tales," Sayuri explained. InuYasha and I exchanged looked, glad that no one else was in the direct area. "What delightful adventures you two must have had, but also, there is much death that you must have seen. How do you live with such happy faces?"

"It's not so hard," I said while InuYasha just walked away.

"Yet not so easy, I'd image. Your strength and perseverance amaze me. I am truly honored to know you." Her smile sent my pulse racing, though I'd never have admitted it. I cleared my throat and looked away from those dazzling eyes.

"I'm nothing special." Honesty.

"Maybe not from where you're standing," Sayuri replied. "But if you just step outside of your own little box," she gently grabbed my hand and pulled me a couple of feet to the left, "the way you see and perceive things can change drastically. If you tried to see through my eyes you may end up surprised by how truly wonderful you really are."

For the first time in three hundred years, I was at a loss for words. I could do nothing but stare at the sincere and articulate girl in front of me and wonder how she had ended falling into my life. An even better question: how could I remove myself from under her spell?


	4. Come on, Come on, Now Touch me, Babe

**Author's Note:** This chapter is short and sweet. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Thank you to all of you who read and review. This chapter is dedicated to Inaligrimalkin, because I thought that she would really get a kick out of it (because we all know that five-tail's are funny like that), and for her help in both getting me back on track in writing and art, and our usual brainstorm sessions.

Thanks, sweetie!

**Updated:** June. 25, 2012

* * *

"If you're a kitsune does that mean that you have tails?" Sayuri wondered. She had started to show up at the bookstore on her days off, and sometimes after work. She would leave with a new book in hand every time, and it was not just from one genre. So far she had purchased books on travel, language, legends, the supernatural, and- not surprisingly- the Feudal Era. Not that I had ever spoken to her about it, she just had a wide array of interests.

She was prone to asking questions, but this time, her question surprised me.

"I do," I admitted with a nod. Sayuri looked down thoughtfully. She played with the buttons on her blouse for a moment before speaking again.

"Can I see them?" No one had ever asked me that before, and I didn't really know what to feel about it. Still, I lowered my illusions enough that the curious girl could see the five flicking tails at my rear. Her eyes widened. "Can I... touch them?" I felt myself blush, but still nodded once, not quite knowing why I was giving such permission.

I watched as she reached out, and I bit my bottom lip as she touched the fur.

"So soft!" She exclaimed now very enthusiastic in the petting. Each tail got an equally blissful amount of attention. I leaned against the counter, finding that my legs were weakening. After a couple of minutes, Sayuri stopped, allowing me to straighten up and replace the glamor that hid the less-than human parts of my anatomy.

"You have interesting reactions," I breathed, running a hand through my hair.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you," She teased, smiling at my surprise as she walked away.


	5. A Taste of One's Own Medicine

**Author's Note: **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MY DEAR FRIEND INALI. I hope you enjoy _your_ chapter!

**Posted:** Aug. 01, 2012

* * *

Sayuri had become the presence of what had sorely been missing before the contaract with the Rainbow Group had been signed. Young, and seemingly impressionable, she began to soak up knowledge like her own personal brand of photosynthesis. If she wasn't caught up in conversation with me or InuYasha, working, or assisting one of my customers-I hadn't given her the job, she had just started to show them about, as she was already so familiar with the shop- her cute little nose was stuck in one book or another. These sessions of reading gave me the opportuninty to study her, especially since once she started concentrating on the pages in front of her, she didn't often look up;that being the case, I felt comfortable that I wouldn't be caught staring. Not by Sayuri, at least.

"If you stare any harder, your eyes may fall out," InuYasha chuckled near my ear. I turned to him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not staring," I fibbed. "I was trying to see what book she was reading." InuYasha glanced over.

"Well, that's obviously Tithe. If you can't see that, then your eyesight must be slipping." InuYasha grinned with a knowing look, as I averted my eyes.

"Well, I have to go and check something. You know, inventory wise." With that, I slipped away and towards the storage room door. The problem is, on my way through I bumped into some invisible force, and fell flat on my ass. Only my pride was wounded;epsecially so when i heard a laugh and a triumphant cheer. I took a step back to see... Plexiglass!

I looked over at InuYasha, who shook his head.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was her," he pointed to Sayuri. She was smiling victoriously as she walked up to me.

"I'm sorry Shippo," she apologized, coming to a stop in front of me. "InuYasha told me that you are quite the prankster, and that no one has been able to pull one over on you. I thought that I'd give it a shot. I really didn't expect it to work!"

I felt my cheeks go warm, "oh, I see."

InuYasha grinned, "you should've seen the look on your face. It was priceless! Good job, Sayuri."

My embarrassment was great, but I took it like a man... Or demon. I did have to admit that it was a good one, and if I had been paying attention to anything but the girl who'd set up the prank, then I would have likely seen the trap. As it happens, I wasn't and I didn't.


End file.
